


宴会

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 白罐X蛇队小车一辆，粗言烂语预警白罐里，在旧金山开的那场香槟酒池宴会= =





	宴会

**Author's Note:**

> 看了白罐在旧金山的香槟宴，就莫名想让他和蛇队来一发

旧金山：

我过了很糟的一天，

我需要人们都穿得露骨点来和我喝掉我那些陈酿。

在Stark岛等着我。

爱你们的，托尼。

Tony Stark，今夜在Stark岛，向整座城市约炮。音乐声能传出好几英里外，池子里倒满香槟，仿佛磕了药般的男男女女衣不蔽体，纵乐淫秽。由钢铁侠主导，一场肉欲的盛宴，糜烂得令人发指。

随处可见交叠在一起的肉体，除了燥耳的音乐和笑声，呻吟声肆无忌惮地此起彼伏。Stark探出水面，将湿淋淋的头发拨到脑后，视线刚聚焦，越过面前缠绵热吻的两个女人，看见Steve Rodgers站在房间落地窗前。

“我……发短信给你了？”Stark拿着酒杯，走进房间。

“我以为你在……约炮。”Rogers笑起来，毫不在意外面隔着一道落地玻璃，正在“交配”的男女，甚至还引用经典地对男人嘲讽起来，“Tony Stark，真是个大发现，你既聪明又强壮，我相信你的权杖一定能得到满足。”

“如果对象是你，我想我会很享受。”Stark勾起嘴角，对上他的视线。

“我需要点东西。”Rogers说明来意。

“我相信我能给你。”Stark迈进一步，贴近这位美国队长。

“你想我也对你上瘾吗？”Rogers就着Stark酒杯刚离嘴唇的姿势，咬上杯缘，稍稍用力倾斜酒杯，将他喝剩的酒全数吞下。

“或是对我的“权杖”上瘾。”Stark吻上还没吞下酒的Rogers，直接长驱直入，两条软蛇泡在酒里，淫秽地纠缠，然后酒从两人嘴角淌下。

Stark松手，酒杯就掉到地上，碎了……

宴会已经进入高潮，即使宴会主人不在，似乎也不影响正在享受的人们，依然肆无忌惮地淫乐着。

“你有一对不错的奶子，Rogers。”钢铁侠将全身赤裸的美国队长压在落地玻璃上，像是展示给外面的人看一样。手指掐上他肿胀的乳首，从背后摆动腰部，火热的阴茎不断撞进那湿得一塌糊涂的肉穴里，操过肉壁，被紧紧地箍着，“你来的时候已经湿了吗？还是这么耐操吗，Rogers？”

“你的绝境病毒过期了？”一边肉粒被手指粗暴地拉扯虐待，另一边随着被操干的频率撞到玻璃上。Rogers爽得绷紧全身肌肉，可嘴上依然不饶人，“或许外面任何一位男士……都会比你卖力。”

“操美国队长吗？”Stark咬着他耳朵，抬眼看见不远处一个女人惊讶的眼神，她未必认识美国队长的样子，只是看到Tony Stark在操一个男人，“那让他们嫉妒好了，嫉妒我将美国队长操的欲仙欲死。”

漂亮的身体，由于疼痛酥麻的快感而绷紧肌肉，向后弓起。Stark另一只手紧紧抓住Rogers的腰，阴茎狠狠地顶进去，被热浪包裹的快感让他食髓知味。精壮的躯体仿佛永不知厌倦，重复着打桩一样的动作，胯骨和臀肉互相拍打，在喘气和呻吟中，显得更加淫秽。

Rogers配合地向后撅起屁股，打开骚热饥渴的穴口去迎接粗暴的操干。仰起头呻吟，臀部拍打得发红发热，奶子可怜兮兮地撞到玻璃上，红肿的肉粒被镜面压扁蹂躏，离开又再次撞上。

“你的屁股紧得要命，你知道我插你得多费力？外面那些垃圾能满足你吗，”Stark说着“称赞”的话，小婊子。看看你，流那么多水，我都能听到声音了。你尽管叫的响一些，至少比我插你的声音再大声点。”

“外面那些垃圾可是把我干的欲仙欲死……”男人污言淫语加上猛烈的侵犯，快感从尾椎冲上头顶，全身发麻。Rogers爽得眯起眼睛，忽然看见几个像磕了药的男人，正在痴迷地伸出舌头，隔着玻璃舔舐他的阴茎。Rogers的阴茎撞在玻璃上，顶端溢出的液体沾在上面，那些男人拼命地伸着舌头，想要舔到那一下下奸淫着玻璃的性器。

“你看你骚得，天天流着水来勾引别的男人，恨不得他们来轮奸你吧？”Stark也发现那些人了，讥讽起来，“奶子呢，不想让他们也舔你的奶子吗？还是想让他们拿龟头来操那两颗淫荡的东西，然后将精液射得你满身都是？”

Stark故意压着Rogers，让他上半身也贴在玻璃上，那些男人果然被勾引过来，赤裸裸的视线盯着那被操得发浪的男人。将嘴唇贴近玻璃，仿佛在吸吮那两颗红肿的肉粒。画面淫秽不堪，像好几个男人趴在他身上，轮流奸淫舔弄。

Rogers被操得全身泛红，屁股下贱地迎合起来，努力地吞进排挤这根让他欲仙欲死的阴茎。Stark死命地操他，将他的淫态全然展示给所有人看，那些男人的眼神接近疯狂，仿佛要将他拆卸入腹，舌头一下下舔在玻璃上，湿滑的玻璃让Rogers真的以为自己在被舔弄。

脑子里开始想象男人的舌头缠住他的柱身，舌尖挑逗顶端，让他兴奋得淫液直流。肉穴被操得又软又热，Stark双手扣着他的腰，像上了马达似的，发狠地顶在他凸起的那点。肉穴又痛又爽，Rogers大声地呻吟着，肉壁开始痉挛起来，紧紧地箍着阴茎。

Stark知道他要高潮了，伸手将他的下颚掰过来，吻上他的唇。呼吸不了也宣泄不了快感，Rogers胸口像是要炸开一样，刺激着穴口收缩，紧紧地夹紧肉壁。受到阻碍，阴茎撞击得更加猛烈。

直到Rogers全身痉挛着高潮，Stark也被他过分收缩的肉壁夹得射在了他肠道里。放任整个人靠在Rogers身上，直到最后一滴精液射出来，扣着他腰的手垂下，碰触到仍然硬着的阴茎，然后笑着用手掌包裹起来——

“看来今晚，我们会玩得很快心……”

END


End file.
